Give And Take
by aestheticmatter
Summary: MoriHoney  Mori and Honey's feelings for each other take a new, exhilarating turn. Now it's up to them to conquer their fears and go where it leads, all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

There's a tall boy sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall of his dark bedroom. Though his face is, as ever, unreadable, there is a strange glint in his black eyes, and a stiffness to his usual calm and collected stance.

If you were to become one with the boy, just for a moment, and try to make out an image through the thick haze inside his mind, you would get a glimpse of a blond boy, with wide light brown eyes and lean, delicate shoulders. A smile would gradually spread on the blond boy's face, and a bittersweet hopelessness would fill your heart, clutching at it sharply. And once again you would take an oath to give everything – _everything_ – to him.

Mori and Honey had just graduated high school. It was the first day of their spring vacation, and Mori had spent most of it sitting by the same spot under his bedroom window, afflicted by a terrible numbness of both limbs and mind.

He was awakened from his deep slumber by the sound of his cellphone ringing, and he picked it up from the floor.

"Aah."

"Takashi!" Honey's voice rang cheerfully on the other side. His voice sounded indecently intimate, so close to his ear. Mori cleared his throat, then spoke.

"Aah."

"I decided to call, since we are not seeing each other today."

Silence.

"...How come?"

"I have cake night scheduled. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

A grunt. Even after months of knowing about it, the fact that nothing could stand between Honey and cake night still hurt a little. It did not wound his pride, but someplace more delicate, making him feel strangely vulnerable and lost.

"Hm... am I a freak to you, too, then?" There was an edge to Honey's voice, as if he was on the verge of disappointment.

"No... never." Mori wondered if he had been quick enough, or if he had managed to upset Honey. "It just surprised me, after all these years." And he had prided himself in being the person who knew Honey best in the world.

"Well, there's one thing you should know about me, Takashi, and that is that cake is not the only thing I like!"

The line went dead, and suddenly all Mori could hear was his own heart pounding in his chest, bothering him, suffocating him.

* * *

The following night Mori found himself over at the twins' with Honey. Kaoru and Hikaru both sat on the floor in front of a huge flat-screen TV, their knees overlapping; they were playing some video game. The blueish light coming from the screen was the only illumination in their room, and some eurodance song was blasting loudly out of the B&W 800 Series speakers. Sitting on a pouffe in a corner was Mori, his ever-watchful eyes never letting a certain target out of his sight: a short boy with a mop of blond hair that fell with lush grace around his lovely face. Looking at Honey, you would guess him to be no older than fourteen, when in fact he had just come of age. Mori knew that Honey liked to use his looks to his advantage and act childish, but he was in truth the most insightful person he knew, and it gave Mori a burning satisfaction to be one of the few people privy to that hidden side of his cousin, to be given the precious gift of being able to behold Honey's full beauty.

In Mori's opinion, Honey had had a few too many drinks, but sometimes he knew when to stop pestering his friend, and had decided to let him be. It wasn't as if the beer hanging loosely from his own grip was his first. He would carry Honey home, crawling, if he had to.

It made Mori smile inside, the way Honey was stomping on the floor and waving his arms about to the beat. His movements seemed erratic, but Mori could see the pattern and preciseness to them, a geometric quality born of his martial arts training. Honey mouthed the lyrics C_ome back and tell me I love you _while drawing a heart in the air with his fingers; Mori felt the corner of his mouth lift slightly.

Once in a while Honey would approach Mori to tease him. To grab at his hair and move his head to the beat. To scream something in his ear and laugh infectiously. To graze his lips lightly against Mori's neck, to breathe on his face, to straddle his lap briefly. And every single time Mori came closer to losing control. He could feel something building up inside him, something that made him more aware of the coldness in the air, making the hairs on his arms and back of the neck stand on end. The last time their cheeks had touched, Honey had brushed his sweat on Mori, leaving a mark like a scorch.

Honey was coming closer again, and Mori reacted like a cornered animal; his shoulders stiffened, his eyes widened. He could only stare at the exuberant little creature who stood in front of him, biting at his rosy lip and looking at him with drunken eyes.

Honey threw his arms around his neck, and Mori lost all power to think. Honey's breath tickled his ear, but he couldn't understand what he'd said. Dizziness overtook him when Honey's knee forced itself between his to close the distance between them, his thin chest nestled against Mori's.

Mori's fingers accidentally found skin, his thumb feeling the length of Honey's hipbone, and his sight blackened for a second. By the time Honey drew himself away, instinct had taken over, and Mori grabbed Honey's wrist harshly, pulling the small boy back towards himself as if he were a sack of flour.

Their faces were so close that their noses were touching. Honey's eyes were twice their normal size, and his breath became shallow. Mori felt incredibly confused; he had no idea what he was supposed to do, but he knew he had crossed a line. This longing... it was wrong, he knew. He needed to get away.

Honey's hand reached up tentatively to squeeze Mori's shoulder, a question mark hanging between them. Mori felt so panicked that his knees shook for a couple of seconds.

"I'll see you later, please don't follow me," he said, disentangling himself from Honey and leaving the room in a rush.

* * *

After a while it became clear to Honey that Mori had actually left, and wasn't coming back. The alcohol was clouding his thoughts; try as he might, he couldn't make sense of what had just happened. It wasn't like Mori to simply leave without explanation, and the strangeness of it was making him uneasy. As he fumbled for his phone, his fingers working against him - uncoordinated and clumsy for the first time in his life – Honey became uncomfortably aware of the twins' huge eyes and surprised expressions focusing on him. Mori's phone was turned off.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru each tried calling Mori in turn, and when that yielded no results, ordered their servants to make a thorough search in and outside the mansion. It was established that there was no sign of Mori, and the twins started speaking in turn frantically.

"This sure is messed up, Honey-senpai."

"What happened, did you have a fight?"

"Was Mori-senpai trying to make you punish him again?"

"Don't worry, we'll drive you home."

"We are sure he'll show up, Honey-senpai." This time they spoke together, the pity in their faces evident.

Honey allowed them to take him home, his shaky hands reaching for Usa first thing when he got to his bedroom.

* * *

It was three in the morning, and Honey had hit the redial button on his phone for the hundredth time that night. It seemed clear that Mori had no intention of picking up, and that something was very wrong. Rejection was not a feeling Honey was used to, and it was infuriating. Had Mori decided to abandon him without saying a word? To forsake a friendship that had lasted their entire lifetimes? Honey could not get his brain around that thought. It was ridiculous, completely ridiculous.

It was too late to go to Mori's house and kick his idiotic butt, so Honey was forced to gnaw at Usa's ear all night long, waiting for the sun to rise.

Light finally crept into the criminally pink bedroom that normally fit Honey's personality like glove on a hand, but that now contrasted bizarrely with the boy sprawled on his bed sporting sore, puffy eyes and a pale face.

Honey reached for his phone and dialed the number to Mori's house. After a few rings, the wrong voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, uncle?"

"...Mitsukuni? A bit early for you, isn't it? Is my son with you?"

"Hm... no, he isn't." Honey could feel a tantrum coming up."If that..._pig_ shows up," he burst out, "tell him I hate his guts!"

"What was that, Mitsukuni? ...Mitsukuni?"

"I... I'm sorry, uncle."

Honey hung up.

* * *

What followed was the most horrible day of Honey's life. Until then, misery had never claimed him like this. It was as if his reality had just been challenged, all his certainties turned to dust in a second. All ties and connections became slowly undone in his brain, and he was left in the middle of a black hole, without direction, because his emptiness simply could not be measured. Only one word reverberated inside the void: W_hy_? He just couldn't understand. He didn't even want to try, afraid of what it might mean. Where was Takashi?

Throughout his entire life, Honey's strength had never been cast in doubt. He'd felt as if there was nothing that could make him yield from his spot in this world, like he'd always known everything would turn out all right. But now that there was nobody towering behind him, and no strong back to climb onto, he was starting to feel as frail as he looked. With a sharp stab through his heart came the sudden realization that he simply couldn't saunter through life alone. He needed Takashi.

Not one single person who crossed Honey's path that day managed to escape unscathed. All of his friends' attempts to make him feel better only made him burn with uncontrollable rage. Tamaki had begged Honey to let him carry him on his back and had ended up covered in commoner spicy noodles. Kyouya got told to shove his entire private police he knew where, and the twins had run away as fast as they had approached, mortally afraid of the beastlike look Honey had given them. Honey knew his friends must be plotting some crazy plan to help him behind his back, but he didn't care, as long as they left him alone.

The only exception had been Haruhi. She had looked straight into Honey's eyes and told him that she knew, with complete certainty, that Mori loved him. Right at that moment, Honey didn't believe her, but still, he felt grateful.

Perhaps the strangest symptom he experienced that day was that he could not look at a cake without feeling his insides boil. Honey wanted to stab viciously at anything sweet that crossed his path, and Chika got pinned to his chair with shurikens for saying he was proud of his brother.

Nighttime came, and Honey found himself lying on his bed again, Usa held tightly in his grip. He had taken a really long bubble bath, and his hair smelled strongly of patchouli. The scent was relaxing, and the rich cotton of his pajamas gently caressed his moist skin. His tired eyes started to blink slower, and eventually stayed closed.

Honey woke up to the sound of distant thunder. He rubbed at his sleepy eyes and sat up on his bed; it was still dark. His window suddenly lit up with lightning, and Honey became completely alert. He was sure he had seen a familiar tall human outline standing in front of the brightly lit glass only a second before.

With an elegant, sweeping movement, Honey slid out of his bed and opened the window. He quickly surveyed the patch of woods in front of him, but there was nothing. Still, he knew what he'd seen, and now, in the open air, the very well-known, intoxicating white lotus fragrance that invaded his senses confirmed his suspicions.

Honey took the plunge from the second floor, landing gracefully on the soft grass, together with the first drops of rain. Letting his intuition guide him, Honey ran through the trees, his path a zig-zag, his feet playing an elaborate game of hide-and-seek.

The rain was now falling in earnest, thick and cold. Honey knew this was a game he couldn't win, not against _him_, so he stopped in the middle of a small clearing, and screamed.

"Takashi!"

It was an order.

A few seconds passed, and Mori came out from behind a tree, his eyes meeting Honey's.

A rush of different emotions ran through Honey; anger, confusion, hurt. Mori's gaze was so deep that it resonated through his entire body, making him hot and flushed.

"What is the meaning of this, Takashi?" Honey asked darkly. "How long have you been here?"

Mori, his drenched clothes stuck to his skin, remained as still as a statue, and just as mute. Honey felt disconcerted by Mori's penetrating look, angered by his stubborn silence.

"Not good, Takashi," he said, pushing a strand of wet hair back from his cheek. "I'm expecting you to say something, - _do_ so!"

"Mitsukuni..." Mori took a step forward. "It's raining. You'll get sick."

Honey couldn't believe his ears.

"I've had enough nonsense from you!" Honey pointed his finger at Mori with brash impetus. "Aren't you my friend? Didn't you swear an oath to me? Then obey me! Tell me why!" Mori's lack of reaction was driving him crazy. "Are you going to leave me again?" he asked, a sudden panic joining the other emotions ricocheting inside his chest. "I won't let you... I won't!"

Honey ran forward and grabbed the front of Mori's shirt with unnecessary strength, forcing him to bend down to eye level.

"Aren't you my friend?" Honey asked, looking into Mori's eyes. "Aren't you?"

Mori lowered his eyes, and Honey thought he saw his friend's adam's apple move. Their eyes met again.

"Give me your hand," Honey said, and Mori obeyed, but he also straightened his back, forcing Honey to look up into his face.

"Mitsukuni..." His long fingers wrapped around Honey's small hand. "I hope you know that I would never hate you. But I can't tell you anything else. You'll have to trust me in this."

"But if you don't hate me, then we are still friends, right?"

Honey felt Mori's hand twitch around his.

"It is not that simple."

A horrible anxiety spread through Honey, something like actual fear. He did the only thing he could, everything he could to protect his world.

"How could it not be?" Honey used Mori's knee as a step and climbed him, clutching at his neck with all his strength, grabbing at his hair and making him look up at him, Mori's chin sitting on his chest. "If we are friends, then everything will be all right between us. We'll forgive each other." He could feel Mori's big hands slowly envelop his waist, dragging wet cloth across his skin, and goosebumps shot up his back. "If we are friends, then take me inside. Protect me from the rain."

Why did Mori's eyes look so tortured?

"Mitsukuni..." Honey felt Mori's hands at his hips, trying to push him away.

"No!" Honey maneuvered himself until he was hanging against Mori's back, arms around his neck and legs flanking his torso. "Take me home. You aren't leaving me tonight, Takashi. Take me inside. Only you can keep me safe."

Honey felt Mori hook his arms under his knees, and held onto him tighter.

* * *

It felt as if he was floating, completely weightless - such was the immensity of Honey's relief. Mori carried him all the way up to his bedroom, and when they reached the door, Honey said that he thought he was going to be sick. Mori was so desperate to get him to the bathroom that he smashed right through a sliding room divider and broke a porcelain vase, which made Honey happy, because Mori only became that clumsy when he was really worried for him.

Honey knelt in front of the toilet for a while, occasionally getting a glimpse of Mori's shadow on the wall, crossing the room back and forth. He was feeling a bit queasy, but it didn't seem like he was going to throw up.

"I'll be okay," he said, smiling up sweetly at Mori.

A cold breeze suddenly swept the floor around Honey's legs and he felt a shiver that made his entire body shudder. Not a full second later Mori was kneeling behind him, his strong hands lifting up his shirt, his fingertips pressing and squeezing over the entire length of his sides and arms. Mori dropped the shirt to the floor, where it fell with a wet noise, but it wasn't enough to cover up the soft sigh that escaped Honey's lips.

Honey straightened his back, sitting up stiffly, completely mortified. He stopped thinking for a moment, micro-fireworks going off at different spots in his body, and looked over his shoulder in confusion, to find Mori's mouth an inch away from his own. They both stopped still, and Honey could hear his own heart beating, his eyes fixated on Mori's parted dark-red lips.

To Honey, it felt like the vision in front of his eyes was frozen, as if time had stopped, but in reality his mouth was slowly inching closer, one infinitesimal stretch of distance at a time – imperceptible even to himself.

Mori got to his feet abruptly, walking away too fast for Honey to react, leaving him on the floor with his mouth hanging open. Honey felt very naked all of a sudden, disorientation flooding his mind. What had just happened? He felt breathless trying to think about it, so he stopped.

Mori came back holding Honey's pink chenilla robe.

"Put this on," he said, offering it.

Honey took the robe and the hand Mori extended, accepting the help to stand up.

"You should change as well, Takashi." Honey kept his hold on Mori's hand. "You're drenched."

"I'll use a guest bathroom." Mori looked briefly into Honey's eyes, then at the floor, his hand sliding away, his body turning around. Honey had a special wardrobe full of Mori's things in his bedroom, and there was no need for Mori to go somewhere else to change – yet he walked out.

A numbness filled Honey's brain and his fingers worked automatically, removing the rest of his clothes and putting on the robe. It was clear that Mori was not himself, and Honey really wanted to hope that everything would end up well. He could feel the foundations of his world shake a little, but he held on wildly to the hope that a vision as horrible as Mori slipping away from his arms couldn't, wouldn't ever be true.

Honey sat on the edge of his bed and waited, holding Usa by her little paw. Ten or more minutes passed by, and still Honey waited, not moving a centimeter from where he was.

"It'll be all right, Usa." He smiled reassuringly at his bunny doll.

At last, Mori's tall silhouette appeared in the doorway. He was wearing his black silk chirimen kimono with a little egret embroidered at the back; it was tied loosely, and his right collarbone was visible.

Mori walked in silently, but regardless, his presence was overpowering, bleeding into every corner of Honey's bedroom. He sat on an armchair across from Honey, slouching a little, his back leaning a bit to the left, and still his demeanor couldn't be described as anything less than noble.

They stared at each other for a long, long time, until Honey got up and walked over to Mori, pushing his legs farther apart and turning around to sit on the floor between his knees.

"So... where did you go yesterday?" Honey leaned his forehead against Mori's right knee.

"I don't know. I wandered for a while."

"But you did eventually go somewhere."

"Aah. To Hisamatsu's dojo."

"Oh, you wanted to exercise, then." Honey turned to look up at Mori, his fingers lightly brushing his knee – an inconsequential caress.

"Hm... aah." A conspicuous shade of red spread over Mori's cheeks, and Honey had to turn back around to hide his own burning face.

"And then what? Did you stay there all day?"

"I went home."

"I tried to call you so many times. But it's okay, if you wanted to be alone."

It took a while for Mori to say something.

"I... I know it was sudden."

It was an apology.

"And then you came to check on me?"

Honey already knew the answer to that question, so he didn't wait for one. Instead, he got up, grabbed his Usa tight, spun about, and announced to Mori that he was going to bed.

"Do you want your pajamas?" Mori said, sitting up straight, while Honey tucked in his bunny.

"No, don't bother, it's easier if I sleep naked, right?" Honey laughed, untying his robe and letting it slip down his back to the floor. He heard a bumpy noise, and turned around to see Mori pull a small wooden table back on its feet, the flower vase that had been on top of it rolling back and forth on the floor.

"Takashi, are you okay?"

"Aah," Mori said tensely, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Just get in the bed, please."

Mori's reaction made Honey flush with pleasure. He crawled to the middle of his huge bed and got under the covers, pulling Usa into his arms.

"You're sleeping too, right?" The bed was more than big enough for the both of them, and they usually shared it, but Honey didn't know what to expect this time.

"Uh... later."

"All right," Honey said, his eyes getting heavy. "When you come to bed, don't worry about hurting Usa. I'll lie between you."

Mori's warm half-smile was the last thing Honey saw before he dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Honey and Mori were having a late breakfast outside, at a round table facing a beautiful koi pond, its surface barely visible beneath all the floating cherry blossoms. The sunrise had brought a pleasant cool day in its wake, and even though Honey had awoken alone in his bed, a certain white lotus fragrance had graced him as he had slowly opened his eyes, and he'd noticed that one of his pillows looked slept on. He might have punched it during the night, but he couldn't be sure, and that made all the difference.

They were both wearing the same robes as the night before, but this time Honey had underwear on so that he could sit improperly on his chair, with a foot up on his seat and Usa perched on his naked thigh. Mori had his legs crossed, and once in a while would take a sip from his Gyokuro green tea.

Honey had just opened his mouth, ready to take a huge bite off a strawberry dripping in cream, when his cell phone rang. He dropped the strawberry, licked his fingers, and picked his phone up from the table.

He had barely said 'hello' when Tamaki started blathering loudly about how he was in trouble and only Honey could help him. Honey waited for an opening, then spoke.

"Wait, wait. You're confusing me. What's going on?"

"Honey-senpai, you need to help me! I asked Haruhi out on a date. I don't know what I was thinking, but I definitely didn't think she would say yes! She did!"

"She did?" Honey smiled in Mori's direction, but his cousin was staring at his tea pensively. "That's great! I'm really happy for you, Tama."

"But... Honey-senpai, you don't get it! It's completely improper for me to take my daughter out alone like that, it just can't happen! Something bad will come to pass and I'll never be able to live with myself..."

"Tama, calm down. How do you need my help?"

"You can come with Mori-senpai! It will be like... like a double date! Please, come with us. We're going to this commoner park in Yokohama, Cosmic something. I've heard it's fun!" Honey could see Tamaki doing his puppy dog eyes right about then.

"Um... when are you going?" Honey put his leg down and his foot landed right on top of Mori's. He left it there, and Mori didn't move his either.

"Tonight," Tamaki answered, "but I think it'll be more comfortable if we take two limos, are you okay with that? I'll have my driver discuss the details with yours."

"Yeah, sure!" Honey had only one rule left to abide by - because he could - and that was to never say no to fun opportunities.

"We'll meet downtown at five-thirty, then! You're the best, Honey-senpai!"

Tamaki hung up.

"Takashi, we are going out tonight."

"Aah."

* * *

It was fully dark, and the view from the Yokohama Cosmoworld theme park was beautiful. There were lit-up skyscrapers and a building shaped like a sail surrounding them on one side, and a canal on the other. The gigantic ferris wheel earned a high-pitched, admiring exclamation from Honey; the massive digital clock in its middle showed the time as seven.

There were colored lights everywhere, and Honey couldn't stop smiling as they made their way through the crowd, trying to decide what to do first. Tamaki was just as excited as Honey, and they both gasped and laughed when they found a machine that made popcorn in a cup. Haruhi bought portions for everyone, because none of the boys had coins on them, and then guided them to a deck built around an artificial lake, where there were wooden picnic tables to sit at. Honey gasped again when the roller-coaster train followed the rails right through a hole in the middle of the lake, where it vanished from sight.

"I wanna go there!" he said, pointing. Tamaki gave him two thumbs up, grinning wildly.

"We can go there next, Honey-senpai," Haruhi said. She looked beautiful and even a bit radiant, and Honey complimented the white flower she was wearing on her hair so profusely that she plucked it off her head and placed it on his.

"There. Now_ you_ look beautiful, Honey-senpai," she said, smiling. "Don't you think so, Mori-senpai?"

Mori choked on his popcorn, and Tamaki bent over the table to slap him on his back.

"Oi, Haruhi, what are you thinking, winding him up like that?"

Honey couldn't suppress a smile, touching the flower on his hair lightly.

"I just noticed you didn't bring Usa, Honey-senpai," Haruhi observed.

"She could get hurt!" Honey exclaimed. "This isn't exactly the proper place for a plush bunny, is it?"

Haruhi laughed. "Can't argue with that. All the plush dolls I've seen at this place are trapped inside arcade games."

After a while Honey gave Haruhi her flower back, and she started rounding up their empty cups to throw away. Mori held out his arm, wordlessly offering to help, and as he walked away with his load, a girl Honey recognized from the senior section at Ouran approached their table, holding two small ice cream cups.

"Good night, everyone," she said, her face a deep shade of red. "Er..." she gave Haruhi a quick, puzzled look and abruptly turned her head towards Honey. "Honey-senpai, would you... would you have an ice cream with me?" She held out a cup to him, just as Mori towered behind her, covering half her face in shadows.

Nobody moved, and everyone was looking at Honey.

"Well... I don't see why not. Do you guys mind? I'm sure it won't take long." Honey didn't want to flat out refuse; he always liked to be nice to everyone.

"Go ahead," Haruhi said. "I'm sure Tamaki wants to have a go at those soda machines." After a pause, she added, "Mori-senpai?"

Everyone looked at Mori, who was quite expressionless, almost comically so. After a few seconds, he finally spoke.

"You have already expressed your wish... Mitsukuni."

That was definitely true, but it didn't stop Honey from getting mad. He was beginning to relate to Mori in a different way, and their friendship seemed to be changing, morphing into something; a shapeless mess. Honey got up and took one of the ice cream cups from the girl, gripping her elbow and steering her away.

They went down two small flights of steps onto a second, lower deck, with rails facing the canal. There, Honey stopped, and smiled at her. She was fairly attractive, and a head taller than him, with shoulder-length brown hair and eyes.

"I'm sorry to be so forward, Honey-senpai. But under the circumstances, I had nothing to lose."

"Don't worry... hm..." He felt guilty that he couldn't remember her name.

"Tsukasa. Tsukasa Yoshinaga."

"Right. Of course!" He took the first lick off his ice cream. Vanilla.

"I'm not usually like this, but this opportunity was too good to ignore. I couldn't gather up the courage at school, and with your graduation and all..." She pushed her hair behind her ear nervously. "I'm moving to the USA, and thought I'd never see you again. I couldn't believe it when I saw you, here of all places, and I had to talk to you. I'm sorry for not doing it properly..."

"Oh, it's all right," he said kindly. "I never noticed, though."

"I know you didn't," she laughed, a lot more relaxed now that she had gotten the worst out. Honey smiled with the plastic spoon between his teeth.

"I knew my chances were slim, though," she said, looking out at the dark waters spreading in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked, sticking out his tongue to scoop all the ice cream from his spoon.

"Well... there were rumours going around at school. I'm a personal friend to a girl who used to be in love with Mori-senpai. Even though he was always nice..."

Honey scraped the bottom of his cup for leftovers, politely waiting for Tsukasa to say everything she had to, so he could give her his answer. He'd gone through this same routine hundreds of times, and he was never interested.

"Well, he was always nice," she continued, "but he never returned anyone's feelings. My friend told me the reason for that was that Mori-senpai's heart already belonged to someone."

At her last words, Honey held his breath in surprise.

"To you... Honey-senpai."

Honey stared at Tsukasa, his eyes stretching as wide as they could go.

"You look so cute with your eyes that wide, Honey-senpai," Tsukasa laughed. "And I love your hair like this, parted to the side, so full and pretty."

"You're very nice," Honey recovered the use of his tongue, yet his state of shock only allowed him a very robotic answer, "but unfortunately, I don't feel the same as you. I'm sorry."

"I had a strong feeling you would say that." Her smile was bittersweet. "In fact, I wasn't expecting anything else, but it still feels good to get it out." She was gazing inwards, as if talking to herself. "There was always the chance you belonged to him as well."

Honey kept staring, his fingers shaking around his empty cup.

"Well, I guess we're done." She took the cup from Honey's hand gently. "It was nice talking to you."

Tsukasa flashed him one last smile and walked away. Honey turned to face the water, wondering why he had never stopped to consider how outsiders might view his relationship with Mori. It was strange that something that was as natural as breathing to him could be interpreted as singular and exceptional by others. He had never given a second thought to the way things were between them. What did it mean, to be that focused on each other?

Honey didn't need to turn around to know that Mori was standing behind him. His arms reached around Honey to hold on to the rails, and his lips touched Honey's ear briefly.

"Mitsukuni..." Honey closed his eyes, tilting his head toward the sound of Mori's voice. "Please understand my only wish is to serve you."

Honey felt a shiver so powerful that it shook his body from head to foot. He turned around to look up at Mori, who was leaning over him, looking absolutely striking.

"Takashi, I know." Honey felt completely arrested by the poignancy in Mori's eyes. "What does that mean?"

Mori shifted his gaze to Honey's lips, and didn't answer.

"I allow you to serve me," Honey continued, watching as Mori bit his lower lip discreetly. "What does that make me? Selfish or generous? What does it mean that we are like this?"

They looked at each other for a while.

"Do you wish for things to change between us?" Mori asked, and Honey thought he saw a flicker of fear in his eyes.

Honey didn't, at all. And still, he wanted more. He wanted to be even closer to Mori, somehow. It was like a terrible hunger that he had no means to satisfy.

"What more can I ask of you, Takashi?" Honey asked, melancholy hovering over his heart.

Mori turned his back on Honey.

"Anything," he said, getting down on one knee.

Honey took a deep, trembling breath. He ran his hand up Mori's hair, straddling his shoulders, an involuntary gasp escaping his lips when Mori's hands gripped the flesh of his thighs a little more strongly than necessary. This, right there, was the thing that was missing.

"Takashi, I don't want things to ever change between us."

Mori got up, taking Honey higher in more ways than one.

"Aah, Mitsukuni."

* * *

They left the Yokohama Cosmoworld at ten, and walked to their cars. Tamaki looked exhilarated, Haruhi slightly flushed, and a content smile graced the corner of Mori's mouth. They had explored every nook and cranny of the park, and gone on practically every ride, from the ferris wheel and roller-coaster to the venetian carousel. Honey had aced a Dance Dance Revolution game on maniac double to thunderous applause from the onlookers, and Tamaki had painstakingly won the Stitch plush doll that Haruhi now held in her arms, and that was already invited for tea with Usa.

Finally, Honey and Mori said goodbye to their friends, and got into the very pink interior of Honey's Rolls Royce Phantom.

The divider for the driver compartment was up and Honey, hands perched on his lap, watched as the bright and colorful city lights passed by his window. The drive home was over an hour long, and he was getting sleepy, his eyelids ever more heavy. Mori's presence right beside him only added to his feeling of great comfort.

Honey felt long fingers clasp his face very gently. Mori guided Honey's face towards himself, in a smooth slow movement, so that Honey would lean against the side of his arm. Honey thought that felt much nicer, and sighed with pleasure.

"Takashi," Honey said with his eyes closed, "I've been meaning to ask you. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much."

"Oh, it must be because you are missing your bed, right?" Mori's hand was resting on the seat between their thighs, and Honey reached out to cover it with his own. "I'll drop you off at home, don't worry."

"Thanks."

"Did you have fun?" Honey asked, yawning.

"Aah." Mori slid his fingers in between Honey's, intertwining their hands together. "You can sleep now, Mitsukuni."

"I might," Honey said, bringing Mori's hand to his lap so that he could snuggle closer. "I was planning on having passionfruit cake when I got home, but I don't think I'll manage. I'm so sleepy."

After that, they remained quiet, and Honey eventually fell asleep. Mori dropped Honey off at his house first, before going home.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Mori hadn't gotten enough sleep two nights in a row, and his attempt to sleep next to a naked Honey, even over the covers, proved to be a complete failure, so he had spent the entire night dozing on and off in an armchair. That night though, he managed to sleep like a stone, free of dreams. As his heavy body had sunk onto the mattress, he had realized how tired he really felt. In his nearly constant state of worry, he knew that the only way for him to rest would be when exhaustion took him, and it finally did.

Now he was freshly showered, kneeling in the middle of his tatami-covered private meditation room, after a full morning of hard training. He found that exercise was a very good way to burn the edge off of the tension, to eradicate thoughts that lingered threateningly in his head before they could take any coherent form. He needed to keep his head level. To empty his mind. And that's why he had come here, to kneel in front of the only object inside the room - his most prized possession - a beautiful samurai sword. The one he had sworn to defend Honey with.

It was precious for more than this reason, though. Not only had it been a gift from Honey himself, it was nothing less than a first-generation Morinozuka family heirloom from the 16th century. It had been lost at the end of the second war, when it had been surrendered to the Americans, and Honey had hunted it down and managed to recover it for a quarter of a million dollars. Mori's father still thought that it belonged in the family shrine, not in Mori's possession, but Honey had put his foot down on the issue, quite literally, and had dared anyone to challenge him. To Mori, the sword was a symbol of their friendship. It was magnificent, rare and irreplaceable. It made their bond more real, more irrevocable.

The moment he'd met Honey, he knew he had found his lord at last. When he'd set his eyes on that full head of golden hair, and when that candid, uninhibited smile had flashed in his direction, it was all he could do not to drop at Honey's delicate feet right away. They quickly became friends, and Mori grew ever more fascinated with his small yet really strong cousin, until there was one purpose that fulfilled his life more than any other – to serve Honey. It was no sacrifice; it was the dearest wish of his heart. Holding a sword felt good, but it never managed to replace the incredible satiation he felt when Honey smiled at him.

Physical intimacy had always been intrinsic to their relationship. It had culminated from the combination of Mori's desire to keep Honey always close and protected, and Honey's natural openness and love of hugs. Lately though, he felt strange whenever Honey touched him. That blazing heat had always been inside of him, but until a few months ago it had remained mostly dormant. He had always enjoyed the pleasure that overtook him when Honey's skin touched his, but had kept his urges neatly contained, caged right outside his consciousness. Now, however, there was no interrupting its all-consuming flow. He was trying his hardest, he really was, but he could feel himself slip away, inch by inch. He didn't want to fully face the idea that he could have these sort of feelings for Honey. But he could not risk everything. He could not bring himself to risk their love. And so he concentrated even harder, trying to clear his mind completely.

Mori's desperate attempts at having no thoughts whatsoever were thankfully interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the tatami. Someone had walked in and knelt beside him. After a few seconds, the intruder broke the silence with a heated whisper.

"Oh, Chika, you'll get what's coming to you, you will!"

Mori opened his eyes to look at his younger brother, a skinnier shorter version of himself. Satoshi had his hands clenched on his thighs, and his eyes were tightly shut.

"God, I wish I could slap you upside the head right now!" he whispered through his teeth. "But you will pay, Chika, rest assured."

"Did you come here to meditate or not, Satoshi?"

Satoshi opened his eyes and looked up at Mori.

"I did, I did. Sorry." He quickly composed himself and closed his eyes.

A few moments of silence passed, when all they could hear was their deep breaths. But, as Mori had anticipated, Satoshi couldn't remain silent for more than five minutes.

"Is it true that you actually ran out on Mitsukuni?"

This time Mori was caught off guard. He could feel his cheeks warming up and kept facing ahead.

"It is then." Mori could sense Satoshi's eyes on him. "I have to admit it was the first time I felt slightly ashamed of my big brother. I thought you had sworn yourself to Mistukuni."

"I have." Mori looked at his brother, thinking he would find a look of disapproval on his face, but Satoshi was actually leering at him.

"Really, running away like a little wimp, I thought you had more guts than that. Shame on you, big brother."

Mori faced ahead again, his face even hotter.

"You know, Taka," Satoshi touched Mori's arm lightly, "when Chika acts stupid, I tell him so, because it is my duty as a friend. What is your duty to Mitsukuni? When I asked you, that one time, how you felt about serving him, you told me you had no regrets. I hope it can remain so."

Satoshi got up and touched Mori's shoulder.

"When the time comes, will you let him marry?"

He walked out, leaving a very surprised Mori behind.

Mori felt like everything was crumbling around him, piece by piece. Things used to be so simple, and at one time there was him, Honey, and nothing else. And now he felt himself being pulled violently out of that protected world, made to face things he didn't really want to. What he wanted was to escape to a place where there would be just the two of them, and nothing could come between them. A fervent feeling of possessiveness overtook him at the mere flicker of the thought of Honey with anyone else. He had been faced with this possibility once before, and now, as then, there was only one answer to it. It would be unbearable, unthinkable. The absolute end. What did it mean? Why did he feel this way? What gave him the right?

Suddenly the answer came to him, hitting him with breakneck speed.

After a few moments of paralyzed shock Mori fell forward on his hands, the weight he had been bearing suddenly imploding onto him like an avalanche. He gasped, pulling air into his lungs, realizing he had been forgetting to breathe. Why did things have to become so complicated? Why couldn't he just be close to Honey, and let it stay at that? His chest was heaving, as if he was throwing up, his deepest emotions pouring out in sickening droves. He couldn't pretend to himself anymore; he would die.

He simply wasn't able to keep it in any longer, not another second; it was filling up his heart enough to make it explode. He started to let go, trying to control the flow as it attempted to burst out of his heart, but his feelings were so intense that they soon broke through the dam he had built like a mighty flood. As he freed himself, his entire body relaxed, his muscles unwinding one by one in a delicious, tingling spiral. It felt like a beautiful deliverance, and a sigh escaped his lips as his hidden, secret love flowed out of him, filling up the space around him, because his body was too small to contain it. At that moment there was absolutely nothing standing between himself and the most precious creature in the world.

_Mitsukuni._

It wasn't fair to either of them, but he couldn't help it. He was hopelessly and desperately in love. In love with his friend and master. He hung his head lower, knowing that his friendship with Honey would be forever affected, and it was all his fault. With the acceptance of his feelings came a menacing fear. Would it ever be enough, to keep things the way they were? To be around Honey and crave him every single second? To look into his eyes and despair? To bite his lips until they bled to still their hunger?

Mori saw a road in front of him, paved with hope but also madness. He felt scared, but still, there was no hesitation. He would walk down any path for Honey. Even if only terrible resignation awaited him - because he knew that he could never stop this thirst - he would never take from Honey what he wouldn't willingly give. Mori would remain, always, Honey's most loyal friend.

Mori got up, his legs not quite as firm as usual, and took a deep breath, steeling himself. He had to choke it up. He dragged himself into his bedroom, his steps a little graceless, but steady, and sat on his bed. As long as Honey wasn't hurt in any way, everything would be okay. Being able to have Honey, in any form, was all he needed to keep going. Everything would be worth it because Honey was worth everything.

* * *

Mori was on his way back to his bedroom, wearing a blue singlet shirt and white down vest, hands inside the pockets of his D&G boot-cut jeans, his belt buckle left visible as usual. He had spent most of the afternoon outside, wandering through the gardens of his family estate, and felt more at peace now, when the nature of his feelings for Honey was clearer to him. He understood his love for Honey completely now – it had sprouted its final and most beautiful branch; it was complete.

He was about to reach his door, when a commotion on the other side of the hall captured his attention. Mori stopped to watch Satoshi dragging Yasuchika towards his bedroom by the ear. Yasuchika was struggling fiercely, but they were quite evenly matched, much in the same way that Honey was stronger, but Mori knew his weaknesses. The tussle continued all the way to the open door, where they kept wrestling, stumbling upon each other's feet, hands grabbing at hair, clothes and flesh. They disappeared into Satoshi's bedroom and there was a loud crash.

Mori shook his head, feeling sorry for Satoshi; Yasuchika had quite a temper. But then he remembered his own predicament the last time Honey had been truly mad at him, and couldn't stop a smile from curving the corner of his mouth.

_Mitsukuni._

Mori entered his bedroom, closed the door carefully, and sat on his bed. The big open window facing him showed a sky darkened by clouds, but light was piercing through here and there, and a golden beam spotlighted Mori, blanketing him with its warmth. To experience it more fully, he got rid of his down vest and belt, leaning back on his hands to enjoy the nice heat. It felt good, and his fingers nonchalantly reached under his shirt, to touch his stomach. His thoughts, as always, found their way back to Honey, and the adorable smile that always graced his exquisite mouth like divine blessing. Mori wondered what it would feel like to be able to pull Honey into his arms, and touch that mouth with a kiss. To go even further, perhaps, and taste the salt of Honey's delicate neck. To feel Honey's body pressed tightly against his own.

It was as though a trigger had gone off inside him, the pleasant heat he had been savoring becoming suddenly unbearable – enough so that he removed his shirt with a swift motion, to lie back on his mattress. Closing his eyes, he pictured Honey's naked skin, soft and feathery beneath his loving grasp, and bit his lower lip, the passion he had been keeping inside all laid out, bathed in Honey's golden light.

He let his hand brush over his stomach, fingers tentatively feeling hot skin, and as he reached even lower, his love became the only thing he could see before him, blond hair and light brown eyes that could see inside him.

It was delectable sin, to allow these thoughts about Honey to roam freely in his mind, to let his desire engulf him. Mori found his fingers fumbling with his button and zipper, and before he could give a second thought to what he was doing, he had himself in his grip.

"Mitsukuni," he whispered, his voice lighter than air.

As Mori stroked himself, he bit at his lips so violently that he tasted blood, and the pain as his nails scraped the skin of his stomach only heightened his pleasure. He stroked faster and faster, swept away by the sweetest images he could ever hope to behold, of this lovely boy he held so dear. This boy he loved.

His pleasure mounted, growing higher and higher, and he grabbed at his hair, panting, his back arching slightly. He threw his chin back and bit the back of his index finger hard enough to bruise, as release came to him and his body was taken by spasms, ever so slowly becoming still on the bed, until there was nothing but quiet and calm.

The relief he felt was so great that his legs and arms were weak and shaking. Rubbing his hand all over his chest and stomach, spreading the wetness and goosebumps across his skin, he thought about what he had just done; the experience had left him ecstatic and full of wonder.

Mori zipped up his pants and walked to his bathroom in a not quite straight line. It was rather startling, to look in the mirror and be confronted by his passion, visibly imprinted all over his body, from the multiple cuts on his lips and wet glistening torso to his disheveled hair.

Mori contemplated his image in the mirror thoughtfully, and watched as his reflection widened its eyes in utter surprise, as a very familiar voice sounded all too suddenly from behind him.

"Takashi, I found you!" Mori turned around and had to lean back against the counter, holding with both hands onto the thick marble edge. This had to be the worst timing to ever happen in his life.

The person he loved was standing at the doorway, wearing a blue, short sleeved tunic shirt, and well-fitting charcoal long shorts that reached right under his knees; on his feet, a pair of black clog-style rainboots. He looked recently showered, his hair still a little moist. Mori loved it when Honey let his hair dry naturally, the lush, unruly locks lending an almost supernatural appearance to his finely structured face.

Honey was truly an astonishing sight.

Mori discovered they were cross-examining each other, and Honey's huge round eyes were taking him in, detail by detail. They searched Mori's face, lingering for a few seconds on his injured mouth, and with intensity and weight that Mori could feel physically, they ran down his torso, shifting brusquely to lock on his hurt finger. When they shot up to look sharply into Mori's eyes, whatever was expressed in them caused a shiver to run up his spine, his legs buckling underneath him for a second.

"I'm so sorry for barging in," Honey apologized, "but Takashi, you look..." Mori knew he looked a complete mess. It was obvious what he had been doing; he had never meant for Honey to see him like that. Not in these utterly embarrassing circumstances, anyway. "I take it Chika didn't give you my message?" Honey went on, his breathing pattern a little uneven. He looked flushed, and Mori was surprised that he hadn't shown distaste of any kind.

"He was busy," Mori said, allowing his shoulders to relax. If Honey was okay with it, then so was he. "It wasn't his fault."

"Trust me, it's perfectly fine," Honey tilted his head sideways and beamed, placing his arms akimbo. His eyes quickly surveyed Mori's body again, and he pursed his lips, as if cogitating something. "Wait here, I will get your clothes for you."

Honey left and came back carrying Mori's shirt and down vest, along with a clean pair of underwear. He approached with quick steps and shoved all the clothing into Mori's arms. "There," he said, smiling up at Mori and lifting his index finger. Mori instinctively bent down, and Honey tapped the tip of his nose lightly. "Kyou is taking us to Okinawa," Honey explained. "We are spending a couple of days, at least. Everybody is here."

"Aah." Mori kept his shoulders hunched, seeking closeness.

"You know, Takashi," Honey whispered, his sparkling eyes and rosy parted lips like a powerful magnet that Mori couldn't help but stare at, "this is so incredible..." He ran his small hand over the scratches right below Mori's belly button, and it felt like a sensuous caress, painfully slow. Mori trembled, biting his lip to stifle a moan. Honey looked up to survey Mori's face, hooking a finger to the waist of his jeans, pulling it slightly towards himself.

Mori felt winded and light-headed watching Honey's beautiful face, as the air left his sweet mouth in short and fragile huffs. Mori bent his shoulders down farther, and before he could stop himself, dropped his clothes to the floor and curled his fingers around the back of Honey's neck, bringing their parted mouths closer, to where they stood a mere inch apart, breathing into each other. They remained like that for a while, and Mori was quite unsure on what to do next. He yearned for Honey's lips, but remained paralyzed, urgent craving and overwhelming confusion wreaking havoc in his mind. Honey was panting softly, and closed his eyes as his fingertips slid up Mori's wrist delicately.

Right at that moment, when Mori thought that anything could happen, they were interrupted by collective gasps. The twins were standing at the doorway with their mouths agape.

Mori stood up straight and Honey turned around to face them faster than lightning, the back of his head bumping against the spot right below Mori's chest. Mori placed his hands protectively on top of Honey's shoulders.

"Any word about this," Honey said firmly, "and I'll use the two of you as dummies to practice on." The twins gulped loudly. "Now let's go and I'll tell you the legend of the Morinozuka sword again."

Honey walked to the door and started pushing the twins out with him. He looked behind his shoulder at Mori.

"Take a shower, yes? And then you can come for me..." The twins started snickering. "I mean, to me. I mean, with us!"

"Honey-senpai, you're blushing!" said Hikaru.

"Aww, bless him!" said Kaoru, putting his arm around Honey as they walked away and disappeared from sight.

Mori picked his clothes up from the floor, feeling strangely empty. Disappointed, almost. He licked his lips, feeling terribly thirsty for satisfaction, a tickling sensation still buzzing all over his skin. Mori wanted to be alone with Honey again, to feel the more personal touch of his hand once more, but feared the idea as fiercely as he desired it. He didn't want to change their friendship into something he could no longer recognize. It scared him more than anything, to think that he could lose Honey, and yet he could see no easy way out of the emotional vortex he was being sucked into. Mori massaged his forehead, feeling a massive headache coming.

Somehow he managed to take a shower, which helped ease the pounding in his temples. He put his clothes on while his skin was still not properly dry, and was toweling his hair when there was a knock on the door.

Mori opened it, to find Yasuchika and Satoshi standing side by side very closely in front of him. Yasuchika puffed his chest pompously and spoke.

"Mitsukuni asked me to tell you that Ootori is taking you all to Okinawa for a couple of days."

"Yes, Chika," Satoshi cut in, looking irked, "and if you didn't notice, we just passed him by in the hallway. Certainly you must have seen him?"

Yasuchika continued as if he had never been interrupted.

"And they are all coming to pick you up at around four."

"Which was what, _ages_ ago?" Satoshi had raised his voice a notch, and Yasuchika followed his example.

"I had a responsibility to deliver a message, and because of you, I made a fool out of myself!"

"And you're really not making a fool of yourself right now, are you?" Satoshi's voice was brimming in sarcasm, causing Yasuchika to positively fume.

Mori knew just the trick to get rid of them.

"Are you holding hands?" he narrowed his eyes at their casually clasped fingers.

"I think so," said Satoshi, unflinching.

"What? No!" Yasuchika yelled, jumping a meter away from Satoshi and still managing to send him flying quite far, where he crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

Problem solved. Mori walked out of the bathroom, holding his towel around his neck. When he got to the hallway, Kyouya let him know that he'd taken the liberty of ordering dinner to be served for all of them, because at the rate they were going, they would never be able to reach Okinawa before eight, and they might as well eat. None of this made any difference to Mori, so he just looked at Kyouya, who didn't seem like he was waiting for an answer anyway.

* * *

Kyouya now probably stood as the richest of them all - after buying off his family's entire estate - and had fixed himself quite a nice plane. Apparently, the Boeing had been designed and finished in record time, and the interior was comfortable and elegant in an efficient yet luscious style, with lots of leather seating areas and fluffy carpets; the atmosphere and lighting were set to party mode, very nightclub-reminiscent. According to Honey, though, the whole of it was entirely too beige, and that wasn't cute.

After more than two hours inside, Mori once again was forced to arrive at the conclusion that alcohol, Honey, and the twins mixed together made for a car crash he couldn't avert his eyes from. Kyouya and Tamaki had exchanged heated whispers before disappearing somewhere inside half an hour ago, and now they were four, sitting together in a more secluded mini lounge, because Haruhi had cuddled up with a book as far away from them as possible.

Rid of their shoes a long time ago, Mori and Honey were sitting across from the twins, and the coffee table between them, littered with empty bottles, glasses and dessert plates, was stabbed right at the center with one of Honey's shurikens, which he claimed had been an accident. Honey's cheeks were stained by an excited flush, and he climbed the huge sofa to sit behind Mori's head, his knees weighing down on his shoulders. Fondling his thin calves tenderly, Mori let his hands rest around them.

After spending the whole time since he'd first met Honey that day in a constant state of anxiety, mixed with a euphoria he couldn't quite keep under wraps, Mori came to realize that it was a lover's touch that he now bestowed upon Honey's skin, and in hindsight, perhaps it had always been so. He couldn't help it any more than he could help breathing. However, it was very important for him not to cross any lines.

Honey's fingers playing with his hair inebriated him much more than alcohol ever could, and he kept being sent into complete distraction, unable to follow the other boys' conversations for more than a few minutes at a time. This was one of the times when he came to, and Honey was talking.

"... french-kiss?" Mori went from lethargic to fully alert in less than a second.

"Of course we have the guts to do it!" said an indignant Hikaru. "Just not in front of Mori-senpai," he added from the corner of his mouth.

"If you cover his eyes, we'll do it," agreed Kaoru.

"Very well. Excuse me, Takashi." Instead of using his hands, Honey lifted his own shirt, holding the fabric in front of Mori's eyes. "You will do it now, right?" Honey was taken by sudden fit of giggles, and after a few seconds he pulled the shirt back over Mori's head, allowing him to see again.

This was the farthest Mori had ever seen the twins go, their tongues sticking out, the tips touching. They shared an accomplice laugh and Kaoru pressed his lips to Hikaru's in what was, without denial, a sweeping kiss. Hikaru opened his eyes to discover Mori watching and they immediately broke apart, blushing, Kaoru shooting a furtive, sideways glance at his brother.

"Well done!" Honey congratulated them enthusiastically, his thumbs lifted on either side of Mori's face. "I know it's not my turn, but I will give you this for your troubles." He held Mori's chin, guiding it to the side and up, and without any sort of warning, planted a slow kiss right on the corner of his mouth. Mori literally melted from the hot stamp of Honey's lips on him, sliding slightly further down the sofa, his nails digging into Honey's calf and thigh. Hot air hit Mori's cheek as a sigh escaped Honey, and a small hand sneaked inside Mori's shirt to slide down his chest, a wave of pleasure washing over his body all the way down to the spot between his legs. Honey's kiss – given out of sympathy for the twins - had provoked an overpowering reaction on Mori, and if Honey continued to touch him like that, he would end up losing control, doing something he would never be able to go back on, and that scared him. The possible scenarios where he ended up without Honey by his side tormented his imagination.

Over on the other side of the table, the twins were holding hands, staring at them as if hypnotized. This sobered him up completely, and seemed to do the same for Honey, because he placed his hands in their usual place atop Mori's head. Apparently, they were all playing some sort of truth or dare game, and it was now Mori's turn. He chose truth, because it seemed less risky.

"I have a question for Takashi," Honey said, "but it's for his ears only."

"That isn't fair!" complained Kaoru, "that means he owes us a dare."

"Yes, a dare and no arguments," Hikaru agreed.

"Fine," said Honey, but to Mori it wasn't fine at all. Remembering he still had a question to answer, Mori came to the conclusion that he was screwed either way.

Honey got down from the couch with a swift, acrobatic jump, and landed in front of Mori. Taking him completely by surprise, he grabbed a handful of Mori's shirt and hooked a hand under his right knee, manhandling him as if he wasn't any heavier than a puppy, landing him on his back on the couch, with a leg up on it. Before Mori could recover from the first shock, he found himself looking up at Honey, who was on all fours on top on him, half sitting and half kneeling over his midsection.

"Stay where you are." It was a command, and Mori wouldn't have been able to disobey even if he wanted to, because he felt paralyzed as Honey's mesmerizing face approached his, more and more, until Mori could feel his hot breath tickle the spot right under his ear.

"Earlier today," Honey whispered, and his voice trembled a little as he continued, "who were you thinking about?" He lifted himself back up to his original position, looking down at Mori, his wild locks cascading haphazardly around his eyes.

Mori's body was filled with lust so powerful that it shuddered, and a low sigh flew out of his lips to join Honey's moan, because Mori simply wasn't able to keep his hands away, and had to wrap them around his hips and squeeze. Honey ground his hips forth once, very slightly, but it was enough to make Mori's erection throb madly, aching for release.

"Mitsukuni..." he called out before he could stop himself, because the sight above him looked so much better than any fantasy, Honey's very red cheeks and parted panting lips contrasting beautifully with his light complexion.

"Takashi, is that your answer?" Honey started lowering himself, his light brown eyes piercing Mori's, and when Mori felt an obvious erection being slowly pressed against his stomach, his heart went into overload and shoved painfully against his ribs with each beat; his hands were running up Honey's back, denuding skin where they passed. His eyes met Hikaru's enthralled gaze by accident, but by this point he couldn't care less that the twins were watching. He was ready for Honey.

Right then, they were once again interrupted, this time by Kyouya, who showed up out of nowhere with Tamaki on his tail.

"We are about to arrive, everybody start getting ready."

Honey also seemed to realize they wouldn't be able to go any further, so they moved to sit side by side on the couch. The other boys joined them, and Mori pretended not to notice their mussed up clothes – Tamaki's shirt was inside out, and the middle button of Kyouya's was undone.

As time passed, Mori - still shaking all over from his unfulfilled desire - started thinking again, and realized that he was allowing his body to back him into a corner. He wanted to be more sure about taking things in that direction, to be rid of his misgivings, to know that Honey would be with him forever. His desperate love would settle for nothing less.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The plane landed, and nobody moved until it came to a full stop. After that Honey noticed people move in the periphery of his vision, but he didn't pay attention. It was shock, maybe; surprise. It felt like he was being continuously hit by uncontrollable waves of emotion that washed over him with surging speed. It was exciting and a bit scary to think about it. There was a light touch of skin against the back of his hand, and he looked up to find Mori kneeling in front of him, a concentrated look on his face, a little frown just forming between his eyebrows, as he delicately took Honey's foot in his hand and slid it inside his boot. This was the person Honey trusted with his life.

Mori reached for Honey's other foot, and took it in his hand with gentle care, his fingers brushing skin in a light caress. It gave Honey chills, and it also filled him with affection and awe. It made him wonder the extent of Mori's friendship for him, exactly how it was shaped and what it allowed room for, and if he knew at all what Honey would give for him, without any fear for himself -- everything. And Honey really would.

As Honey watched Mori slide his small foot inside the boot, almost too slowly, too carefully, the mysterious black eyes so attentive to their task, his mind was taken by the memory of the events of earlier that day, when he had accidentally walked into Mori in his bathroom. He didn't have words for what he'd felt when he saw Mori like that, but it awakened something in him. Something really deep inside of him.

When he'd come closer, the musky smell emanating from Mori's body intoxicated him thoroughly until he was tingling all over, until he wanted to know what it would taste like in his mouth. It was more than he could bear, but touching Mori's hot skin didn't make it any better. It just made him wish with all his might that it had been him, Honey, whom Mori had been thinking about when he made himself look like that. These feelings were completely new to him, and at first he didn't quite know if he should give in to them or not, but in the end he didn't have a choice. He couldn't change the fact that Mori had turned him on to the point where he'd wanted to kiss him right on the mouth, wanted to feel Mori's masculine strength all over and inside himself. To the point where he'd attempted to take what he wanted.

Mori had Honey in such a state that he knew he would just keep going, keep pushing, the growing stimulation driving him to his breaking point, and when that happened, with sharp certainty, he would deliver all of himself, for the very first time. Knowing that it was only a matter of time now filled him with a bone-chilling thrill.

Despite the inevitable outcome, Honey still couldn't quite fit all the pieces together in a way that completely satisfied him. He knew what he wanted from Mori, and the fact that Mori reciprocated his desire gave him delicious rapture, in such excess that he thought he would drown in it. What Honey wasn't sure about, though, was the extent of Mori's feelings; if it was only attraction and exploration, or if it meant something more to him. At first, Honey had dared to wish that, maybe, it was more; but by now there was no use in lying or pretending to himself. He craved for it to be so with all his heart.

Honey was brought back to attention when Mori's deep, soothing voice enveloped him in its warmth.

"Mitsukuni, are you ready to go?" he asked, and Honey noticed that everybody else had left.

"Please, I want you to hold my hand this time."

Mori got up, extending his hand, and Honey wondered what other kinds of things he could ask Mori to do for him.

Honey got on his feet and they held hands, sharing heat in the empty space between their palms, walking to the car side by side. Honey realized that this was the person he wanted to entrust himself to - his future, his body, and his heart. Anything that hadn't yet been in Mori's care was now handed over; Honey was all his, if he would take him, stripped and defenseless.

* * *

Tamaki was perched against the open limo door with Kyouya facing him, standing closely. Honey figured they were waiting for them, and hurried up, dragging Mori with him. Kyouya grabbed Tamaki by the waist and said something in his ear. It was starting to look a little weird, and Kyouya didn't seem too happy. Tamaki pushed Kyouya's hand away and whispered something back. It turned into what looked like a fight, and Honey let go of Mori's hand to be able to run. He was too late, though, and Kyouya punched Tamaki in the eye so hard that he hit his head against the edge of the limo door – Honey was very impressed that he didn't scream. Kyouya got inside and Honey stopped in his tracks, instinct telling him that he should stay out of this one. He was itching to help and ask questions, but controlled himself, offering Tamaki only a sympathetic look before he entered the car.

As was to be expected, the twins teased Tamaki about his blacker-by-the-minute eye all the way to Kyouya's house, but he was too busy looking sheepishly at Haruhi to care. It was all too obvious what was going on, and it didn't come as a surprise to Honey.

Once they arrived at the house, they got settled in their rooms, and then walked barefoot down to the beach, where a bonfire had been lit up for them. They sat around it on towels, and there were blankets, beer and sweets handy. Mori and Honey were facing the ocean, with the twins to their right, and Tamaki sandwiched between Haruhi and Kyouya to their left. They started a general conversation that everyone could participate in, and the mood improved considerably, but things didn't remain uneventful for long.

The only person capable of gobbling down strawberries with cream as efficiently as Honey was probably Tamaki, and they were both very busy with their respective bowls. They finished at almost the same time - Honey had a slight lead – and set their bowls down in front of them in a mirrored movement. Kyouya contemplated a beer bottle half-buried in the sand, and then, unexpectedly, turned to Tamaki and licked the cream off of the corner of his mouth. After doing something so baffling that caused Honey to gasp and the twins to whistle, he grabbed the bottle and drank from it as if nothing had happened.

Tamaki's cheeks were a deep shade of red, and he looked at Haruhi apologetically, but she remained indifferent, as if nothing of this concerned her, and turned to Kyouya.

"Senpai, you missed a spot," she said, pointing at the other side of Tamaki's mouth.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes at her, and they had a short staring match.

"You're right, Haruhi. As usual."

"Wait, what..." Kyouya interrupted Tamaki by holding his face with one hand and guiding it towards his own, licking the other side of his mouth and biting on his lower lip sensuously.

"I'm sorry for the black eye," he said, looking at Tamaki's startled face. "Sometimes you are too stupid for your own good."

Kyouya leaned further to plant a firm kiss on Haruhi's cheek, and his lips remained on her skin for quite a few seconds. She blushed slightly, but bravely kept eye contact with him as he drew away from her.

"Wait, Kyouya, what are you..." Haruhi silenced Tamaki by touching two fingertips to his lips, as if to say that he was not in charge. It made sense, because Kyouya and Haruhi had just agreed to share themselves and Tamaki, and he was the only one who didn't seem to know it.

"But what..."

"Shh."

Kyouya and Haruhi shared a look filled with complicity, and the corner of her mouth lifted slightly, with only an imperceptible sign of hesitation.

Honey could imagine how much they all stood to lose. He could tell that Haruhi was a bit scared, no matter how much she also seemed to want this, but it was obvious that they needed to take the situation out of Tamaki's hands. Very courageous of both Kyouya and Haruhi; clean solution and no painful choices, but double the risk.

Honey was distracted from his thoughts by Hikaru's loud voice.

"Kaoru, I have an idea. Why don't we all play hide-and-seek?"

The twins turned to each other and laughed mischievously, a glint in their eyes that was very familiar to Honey.

"Oh my, Hikaru. I'm so envious right now. Brilliant!"

They laughed louder.

Their intentions seemed shady at best but Honey needed to move around a bit, and it sounded like fun. So he agreed, as did everybody else.

* * *

In accordance to the rules established, they were supposed to stay on the side of the house they were already on, or else the search area would become too wide. The count was to one hundred, and they were allowed and encouraged to hide in small groups. The twins would start out by searching together for the others, and because the area was large and it was dark, whoever got found first would have to help look for the rest of them. Everyone nodded their approval at this.

Mori looked out at the deep blue, silently stirring ocean water, and for the thousandth time that night, repeated the same mantra in his head, the one echoing again and again in his mind, almost to the point of obsession: control. That was the word he could not let himself forget. He desperately needed some sort of reassurance, and he needed it soon. The situation was becoming more and more tiresome and stressful, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take this tension much longer.

As the twins counted together - in a tight embrace, faces buried in each other's necks - and Tamaki disappeared among the trees followed by Haruhi and Kyouya, Mori felt his index finger being tugged at. He looked down at Honey, who smiled at him and bobbed his head sideways, indicating that Mori should follow him. They ran between the trees behind the beach and up a narrow cobblestone path that cut through them, their hands clasped, and stopped behind a two-story outerhouse that seemed to serve as a gardening storage.

Honey, a little out of breath, let go of Mori's sweaty hand to lean against the wall of the shed. Mori stood facing him, a few feet away, trying to keep a respectable distance.

"This place is fine, isn't it?" Honey asked, lifting his shirt above his stomach to cool himself. "I don't think they will find us easily," he stated, and Mori, as much as he tried to, could not tear his eyes away from Honey's trim, slightly defined belly, his shorts riding low enough to expose his amazing, prominent hipbones and perfectly curved hip flexor muscles; god, he was so stunning that only the sight of him was enough to drive Mori completely crazy with need. His hands started twitching, but miraculously, he managed to keep them to himself.

"What's wrong, Takashi? You look funny." Honey sounded amused, and ran an appraising look up and down Mori's body, his penetrating stare leaving the most heady, delicious shivers in its wake. This time, Mori couldn't stop his body from reacting, and felt himself grow to full size right before Honey's huge, astonished eyes.

Mori wanted to run, but his legs felt as heavy as lead. He had no choice but to watch helplessly, furious despair and immeasurable want clashing violently inside his chest, as a vision heavenly beyond belief unfolded before him. Panic rushed vigorously through his veins, joining the already present adrenaline as Honey moved his free hand to touch his own lower belly sensuously, his erection stretching the fabric of his shorts to the very limit, all the time gazing at Mori with lavish intensity through languid, half-open lids. He then ran his hand higher up his chest, exposing yet more skin, as a drop of sweat made its slow trickling way down his nude, moonlit torso, to disappear down inside his waistband.

Mori tried to tell himself to calm down, but this time, he knew, he was about to lose it. It was too much, and his stomach had twisted into a very painful knot. He couldn't resist the pull, there was no guarding against this weakness, against this love. Unable to think anymore, he felt his mind become completely lost to the blond boy panting against the wall, his hips projected slightly forward, his half-naked body calling out for him to feel its heat, its life.

With three large steps he was in front of Honey, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly. Mori got down on one knee in front of his cousin, and undid his button and zipper with shaky fingers, as delicately as he could manage, mesmerized by the small sighs leaving Honey's lips along with every shallow breath he took.

With the utmost care, he pulled Honey out, holding him in his adoring grasp. Honey was a wonder; straight, perfectly sculpted, and very, very impressive. He was beautiful. Mori closed his eyes and rubbed the silky, throbbing flesh against his cheek, the mingled scents of fresh sweat, boy and patchouli so incredibly arousing that he felt himself leak inside his now unbearably tight jeans. He wanted to feel that perfection inside his mouth, to savor its taste. So much he could hardly handle it.

Mori grabbed Honey under his thighs very firmly, and pulled him up, inverting his grip midway to be able to keep going, until Honey was high enough to have his knees placed atop Mori's shoulders, as he stood to full height.

Honey was gasping erratically, a hand raised above his head and the other clinging to his own hair; sexual impulse exuded from him irresistibly, seeping out of his tip to send Mori's head spinning. With one hand around Honey, and the other up against the wall, Mori ran his tongue up the wet tip, causing Honey's body to shiver, and himself to crave for more of that sweet taste. He wrapped his mouth around Honey, and forced himself to swallow once, then twice, and one more time, until he had nearly his entire length inside, both his hands now against the wall. They stayed like that for a few seconds, neither moving, until Mori felt Honey's fingers in his hair, as if in invitation, and started sucking him off with all the pent up desire he'd saved from his most passionate dreams. Slow, and fast, and even slower, with fascinated relish, further incited by Honey's helpless moans, and by the way he started to thrust his hips toward his mouth, holding on to his hair with loving tenderness. The feeling of it all overwhelmed him and left his knees weak and trembling.

Honey whimpered and moaned a little louder, and Mori sucked hard and fast.

"Takashi, I'm..."

Honey started pulsating and throbbing inside Mori's mouth, and finally came, a huge shudder shaking his entire body. Mori retreated a little, but kept sucking, letting his mouth fill up with spurt after spurt of Honey's sweet essence as he spasmed and moaned on top of him, taking in and swallowing every last drop he gave. Experiencing this was enough to send him off as well, and with only a couple of squeezes from his own hand over his jeans he was pummeled by a violent orgasm. And still, somehow, it was not enough. He didn't want to let go. He kept sucking, licking and kissing, as Honey gradually softened and eventually slipped out of Mori's sore, tingling mouth.

A few seconds passed, very silent and still, where all they could hear was their deep breaths. Slowly, Mori became aware of his surroundings, as if they were materializing around him seemingly out of nowhere. He pulled Honey's knees off his shoulders and grabbed him under the armpits, lowering him carefully to the ground, and then gently put him away, back inside his shorts. After that, he took a few steps backwards, and they looked at each other quietly as Honey zipped himself up, still propped against the wall with a bad case of wobbly legs. Mori's knees didn't feel that stable either, but he was good enough to stay on his feet.

Slowly, the reality of what he'd done started to sink in. This was exactly the thing he had been fearing so much would happen, exactly it.

"Mitsukuni, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I had no right."

Honey gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I enjoyed it. You were so good."

"Are you sure? I mean... I wasn't thinking. I don't want to risk our friendship. I really want us to stay friends."

From the look on Honey's face, Mori knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Friends? What, was this some sort of accident?" It was the first time he experienced that kind of look from Honey first hand. It terrified him. Mori's stomach made a very sickening turn.

"Yes. No, not in the way you think. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't control myself." Mori had no idea what to say, trying frantically to find the right words, but nothing useful came to his mind. Not when Honey was looking at him that way.

"Well then, the next time you want to have fun, find somebody else to play with!"

"Mitsukuni, that's not it." Mori lifted his hand. "You don't understand..."

Honey's eyes were filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, maybe I'm being childish, but I don't think I can go back to normal after this."

"But that's not--"

Mori cursed himself for his inability to speak in complete sentences, because it wasn't helping.

"What is it then? You're acting as if it was a mistake." Honey's voice had an accusatory undertone, and held such pain that it cut right through Mori's heart. And the worst of it was that he couldn't deny it – he hadn't planned for it to happen this way.

Honey sprinted away like the wind was carrying him, and Mori watched him go, dejected and numb. He was a failure as a friend, and as a protector. Nothing had gone right, and now Honey thought he had used him; he fell on his knees.

From his dark daze, Mori was vaguely aware of someone grabbing his arm and forcing him up on his feet.

"Mori-senpai, get a grip." It was Kyouya's voice. "It's better if you save your energy to clean this mess up. Come on."

Mori felt two hands on his chest, holding him up.

"There. Can you stay up?"

Mori stayed up.

"Good. Let's go."

Kyouya guided Mori to the outerhouse wall, and made him lean against it.

"I will try to make this brief." Kyouya said, crossing his arms. "Misunderstandings are nothing but a waste of time and energy, and are therefore stupid. I hate stating the obvious, but unfortunately, most of the time I don't have a choice." Kyouya sighed to himself, then continued. "I've always seen your oath to Honey-senpai as a way to secure his love."

Mori looked into Kyouya's eyes. He meant it.

"Mori-senpai, it may shock you to hear this, but you are overly paranoid. Even if your relationship with Honey-senpai changes or develops in some way, it's my personal belief that you and he will always remain friends, regardless of the outcome. If you want to keep him this time, you will have to take a risk. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Kyouya had Mori's full attention.

"My advice to you is quite simple, but it won't hurt if you pay some extra attention. Lie low tonight, and allow us to smooth things for you a little. Take that chance and stop leading poor Honey-senpai on. The next time you go looking for him, do... not... hesitate. "

"But, Ky--"

"Mori-senpai, I'll be very obliged if you don't make me repeat myself. It's too late for that, now." Kyouya shoved a small object inside Mori's pocket. "It's not strawberry, but I'm sure it'll do."

Confused, Mori watched Kyouya walk away, and took what looked like a toothpaste tube out of his pocket. It was mint-flavored lube. After staring at it for a few seconds, Mori shoved it back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

They were both sixteen. Mori was on his knees, face pressed against the tatami floor, bound by a back armlock. Honey laughed infectiously on top of him, making him smile, and right then two pairs of feet walked through the dojo's screen door.

"Mitsukuni." It was Mori's uncle, accompanied by a girl about their age who stood shyly beside him, dressed in a kimono and wearing wooden clogs with velvet straps. "This is Princess Naomi Ashikaga."

Honey let go of Mori's arms and dismounted him, walking away. Mori moved into a sitting position.

"Nice to meet you!" Honey hugged her, which was completely improper, and yet it had a positive effect on her, because she smiled.

"I have business with her father, and expect you to befriend her."

Befriend her.

And so Honey did. She was a sweet, pretty girl, and Mori could tell she was enjoying the attention. Uncle would be happy - but he wasn't. He was upset. Scared. This felt like a direct threat to him, but he didn't know how he could defend against it, or even why it seemed so dreadful to him. It was only natural, wasn't it? They were all expected to get married someday.

Get married.

Honey smiled at her, lighting up the room in a way that broke Mori's heart into many tiny little pieces. And then he offered her his Usa - something he did on occasion, and it never really bothered Mori. But this time he felt his heart turn to dust inside his chest.

Usa exchanged hands, and she held her a little too tightly against her breasts. It made Mori want to snatch Usa away from her, because she didn't belong in her arms at all. It was so wrong that he couldn't bear to watch anymore, and, powerless, he ran.

Honey asked Princess Naomi to take care of Usa and went in search of Mori, feeling very worried. He found him fairly fast, in a guest room not far from Honey's bedroom, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his back against a black armoire. Their eyes met, and Mori quickly looked down, as if ashamed. He seemed so miserable. Honey approached and knelt in front of him.

"What's wrong, Takashi? Did I do something?"

For a while, all Honey could hear was their breathing, and Mori kept alternating between looking intensely into Honey's eyes, and down at the same spot on the floor. But before Honey could press him for an answer, Mori suddenly grabbed his thighs, pulling him over and onto his lap, stretching his legs forward so that Honey's knees were on the floor on either side of him.

"Please, let me keep serving you."

It came out of nowhere and sounded so much like begging; his eyes held actual despair. Honey clutched the fabric on Mori's shoulders with shaky fingers, opening his kimono further.

"Don't ask me to stop. Ever." It was pleading. Honey had never heard Mori speak like that, and it moved him so much, even though he didn't understand why he was saying those things.

"Why would I do that? We are friends forever."

"Forever..." Mori echoed, placing his hands around Honey's waist. "You are a lord. I want to be bound to you, Mitsukuni."

Honey searched Mori's eyes.

"Takashi, are you sure?" Because this meant he would die for Honey. This meant a lifetime, and never parting ways. "What you're saying is very serious."

"It needs to be real. Please."

Honey touched his cheek to Mori's, in surrender to his sweet words. He couldn't resist, even if it was wrong, even if he didn't deserve this gift.

"I want you to have me." Mori's breath tickled Honey's ear, and his hands moved firmly up his back. Honey wasn't strong enough. He couldn't say no.

"All right. Let's make it real." At that moment, there was no other answer, no other person in the entire world. He would make it so real there would be no room for doubt. "I will find your sword for you... Takashi." It was the least he could do.

There was so much pressure on Honey right then. He understood very well what his father wanted from him, and he knew that soon he would be forced to grow up, and become the clan master he was supposed to be. He also understood what befriending Princess Naomi meant, but he had no desire whatsoever to date her, much less marry her, or anybody else; however, he was unsure if he would have any choice in it. His future promised him nothing but having to push away the things he loved. Amongst difficult decisions he didn't want to make, and pain that he couldn't see how to avoid, there was only one thing that served as comfort to Honey. Mori. The only person who called him a prince without asking him to change who he was.

They were both startled by the sound of bare footsteps on the floor. Honey's father stood at the doorway, looking as menacing as Honey had ever seen him.

"My son, you are an heir. My heir. I believe it's time you started acting like it. Come to the dojo." The sound of footsteps became ever softer, and died out.

Honey felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, and an unexpected tear ran down his cheek. Mori's hands found their way up the back of Honey's neck and into his hair.

"I'm with you."

That whisper soothed his entire body, and Honey couldn't help but smile a little through his tears, as he threw his arms around Mori's neck.

* * *

Honey sat down cross-legged on the fluffy sand, feeling upset, and a little ashamed. He knew there was a good possibility that he had overreacted, but it wasn't easy finding out that your fears were true. Even when your wishes were a bit naïve to begin with. Foolish him, but it didn't make Mori any less of an idiot. Idiot.

"Honey-senpai." Tamaki sank down on the sand beside Honey, who wiped his wet cheeks with his palms in an attempt to look decent.

"What are you doing here, Tama? Aren't you supposed to be practicing three-way kissing somewhere?"

Tamaki blushed, and pulled Honey against his chest, speaking in a choked up voice.

"I couldn't just leave you here. All alone. Poor Honey-senpai."

"There, there." Honey patted Tamaki on the chest and pulled away from his well-meaning but over-enthusiastic arms. "I know."

"Are you going to stay mad at Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked, looking into Honey's eyes.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I care so much. It wasn't such a big deal, was it? I can separate sex and love, I'm not so silly. But still, he shouldn't have allowed things go this far, if he thinks we're better off as just friends."

"Honey-senpai, are you in love?"

Honey laughed. He laughed, because it was true, and it was pathetic. He didn't know who was more to blame though, because as stupid as his hopes might have been, he felt justified in them. Everything leading up to that point had been so fitting, so perfect, that he thought he finally had the last piece of the puzzle, except it was the wrong one. He could understand Mori not wanting to jeopardize their friendship, but was he not worth that risk? Wasn't the fact that Honey wanted it too the most important thing?

"Could Takashi really be that much of an idiot?"

Tamaki smiled brightly at him.

"You know that Mori-senpai agonizes over anything that has to do with you. He probably just needs a little reassuring. I wouldn't worry if I were you."

Honey didn't think the last part was true; but the rest of it made sense. Maybe they had been taking things a little too fast. Honey owed Mori at least the benefit of the doubt. He felt a little guilty that their relationship was so centered around himself - and he tried his best to even things out as best as he could - but he had a tendency to forget that things weren't always about him.

"Hey!" Honey turned to Tamaki in indignation. "How do you know so much about our fight? How much did you see?"

Honey pushed Tamaki sideways down into the sand, using his body to keep the other boy down.

"I didn't see anything, Honey-senpai, I swear!" Tamaki looked absolutely terrified. Honey was just kidding around, he had no idea Tamaki was that scared of him. "Maybe we heard something, towards the end. I mean, no! No, we didn't!"

Honey rolled over to lie on his back beside Tamaki.

"I'm sorry, Tama. I didn't mean to scare you." He held Tamaki's hand. "Are we still friends?"

"Don't do that again." Tamaki's eyes were perfectly round.

"I won't, I promise. But you should know that I would never attack you."

Tamaki didn't look like he believed Honey.

* * *

Kyouya was right. Mori had caused this, and needed to fix it – he would have to risk losing Honey to be able to keep him. It could not wait, he would have to take that step. Make it real. Really real. He could still taste Honey in his mouth. It was scary, so scary, and his hands were shaking, but it was right. He had already acted on his desire, and being best friends had never been enough to begin with. It was huge, and his knees were shaking, but there was only one thing that mattered, in the end. Whatever Honey wanted; it was his, he was his. If he ended up thrown to the curb someday, abandoned and alone, then so be it. Either way, it was Honey or nothing.

Mori swallowed, and started when someone suddenly spoke.

"Hey, Mori-senpai!" It was the twins, holding each other around the shoulders, joined at the hips.

"Kyouya said we can set off fireworks tomorrow!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, as long as we don't do it sideways." They laughed and rolled their eyes. "Anyway, we are here to remind you that you still owe us a dare."

Kaoru took something out of his pocket, and held a small key on his open palm.

"Second floor, fourth door to the right. Your mission, whether you accept it or not, is to abduct Honey-senpai and lock yourself in with him. Don't worry, it's a proper bedroom. We did consider a cabinet, but decided to play nice. You can thank us later."

"You have to stay in for at least three hours. I, personally, only want to see your face again tomorrow morning, but those are the terms."

"And Honey-senpai better be smiling when he comes out."

This was just the kind of opportunity Mori was desperate for, so he picked up the key from Kaoru's hand.

"We saw him running towards the beach," they said together, pointing.

Mori nodded, taking care to give each of them a thankful look, and ran, his heart thumping out of control. He ran through the trees, and when his feet met with sand, he spotted Honey lying down beside Tamaki. Mori kept going, as fast as the sand beneath him would allow, and without giving himself any time to stop and think, he pulled Honey up by the hand and lifted him, settling him on his right shoulder like a sack. Then he held Honey around the waist, and started his walk back to the house.

"Takashi?" Mori could feel Honey's hands pushing against his back, and moved his hand from Honey's waist to the spot behind his knees.

"Aah."

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"Aah."

"What are you going to do to me?" Honey lifted his torso and pressed his side up against Mori's cheek, grabbing onto his hair.

"Whatever you want."

Honey giggled, and Mori smiled.

* * *

Mori turned the key. It felt surreal, to watch Honey walk over to light the lamps on both sides of the four-poster bed – they had frosted glass shades and let off a white, ghostly glow – and then sit on the edge of the huge mattress cross-legged. Waiting for him. When Mori took the first step in Honey's direction, he knew this was different. This time, there was maybe fear, but no hesitation. There was intent. There was no holding out. He walked all the way to Honey, sat beside him, and after taking a couple of deep breaths, looked at his face.

His heart was beating so violently that he had to open his mouth to breathe, knowing that he was about to kiss that mouth. Honey's mouth. God.

"Takashi, I realize I might have put some pressure on you, yes? But it's fine. I mean, if you want to wai--"

"No." It was the first time he had interrupted Honey in his entire life. Honey looked surprised, but the slight curve on the corner of his mouth communicated that it was in a positive way, and compelled Mori to touch Honey's knee.

Impulsively, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Honey's cheek. Then he planted many kisses all the way down the side of his neck, and made his way back up with one long lick. He could listen to Honey sigh like that all day. Forever.

Honey grabbed Mori's face with both hands and rubbed their parted lips together. Honey's lips were the softest things, rivaled only by the way his warm belly felt under Mori's palm. This was it. Mori was about to... kiss... Honey.

Their lips met again, and this time, it was a real kiss. Every part of Mori's body seemed aware of it, and he felt himself grow hard as he tasted the inside of Honey's mouth, as their tongues slid together painfully slow, so achingly slow that he thought he was going to burst. Mori held both of Honey's arms and lifted him, making him straddle his lap. Then he pulled Honey so close that he could feel the other boy's erection firmly pressing against his stomach, and kissed his mouth for a long time. He kissed Honey until he was red around his lips, until he was gasping for air. Mori wanted more, but allowed Honey to escape his mouth for a few seconds, before capturing his lips again; he felt like he'd never be able to stop.

Honey pulled away again, and Mori followed, trying to reach Honey's wet lips, craving for more – but Honey veered away.

"Takashi, my shorts are so tight, they're really starting to hurt me."

And then Honey just looked at him, as if waiting. When Mori finally understood, goosebumps shot down his back so intensely that he felt his spine undulate slightly with it. Honey stood in front of him, and Mori still couldn't quite believe what was happening, but he would take Honey's gift, and treat it with the greatest care, like the treasure it was. Invaluable treasure. Mori removed Honey's clothes as if he was performing a ritual, with sureness and care. Now, Honey was completely naked, the light brushing his skin with its pale luminosity, delineating his nose and parted mouth, making them look especially attractive. Mori couldn't resist pulling him into his arms, into a deep kiss, his hands running down the length of Honey's back, finding the dimples, and then the curve. Too soon, Honey broke off the kiss.

"Will you undress for me?" It was somewhere between a request and an order, and Mori would never disobey a direct order from his lord.

Honey crawled into the bed and sat right in the middle, leaning back on his arms.

Mori stood up – facing Honey – and took off his clothes, his movements a little awkward. He didn't really know how to make this look sexy for Honey, but his cousin seemed to be enjoying it quite enough. To know that Honey thought him attractive made his cheeks warm up, and he regretted having acted so stupidly; but his love was a desperate thing, and he couldn't help it.

A long time ago, Mori had taught himself to read Honey's eyes, to pick up on the slightest sign of pain or delight, to know how to please him just right. And at that moment, Honey's eyes wanted him. He couldn't have felt any more naked than he already did, but he also felt the deepest sort of gratification. His entire body was prickling with it.

"Takashi," Honey called, looking into Mori's eyes. "Back down there, when you... had me in your mouth. I like it when you do things to me. I'm all yours. Please, do things to me."

All fear dissipated from Mori's heart at the sound of those words. The only thing Mori had ever wanted from Honey was for him to take what Mori offered. By taking, he was giving Mori everything. It was all he needed.

Mori climbed onto the bed and bent down to kiss Honey lightly on the mouth. Then he started; kissing Honey's body from the neck down to his calves and heel, alternating the kissing with deep sucks of Honey's hard shaft – but he never sucked more than once. Mori knew he was torturing Honey badly, but it was a good kind of torture. Honey was sweating and panting heavily, and whimpered every time Mori closed his mouth around him, to suck hard and slow.

When Mori thought that Honey had had enough, he started something different. Now, he had Honey on all fours before him. This time, he spent as much time kissing and licking Honey's perfect, pink entrance as he had spent on the rest of his body, occasionally giving Honey's shaft a single stroke – never more than one. Mori pushed his tongue in, and Honey slid down on his elbows, moaning helplessly, and Mori was forced to hold on to Honey's hips to keep him up, as he slid his tongue in and out mercilessly, for a long time. Mori got on his fours on top of Honey for the last leisurely stroke, and Honey gave out a pained moan, his legs and arms rattling.

"Please, I can't take it anymore." Honey's breath was so shallow that his voice was weak. "Takashi, I'm going crazy, I can't wait any longer -- I want it inside."

Mori smiled with self-satisfaction, and buried his face in Honey's soft hair. He lived to please his beautiful lord.

Honey was on his back again, while Mori went looking for Kyouya's lube, which he found where he'd left it, in his right pocket. Kneeling on the bed again, he spread the green gel all over his shaft and hands without economy, until he was dripping with it. The room now smelled of mint, musk and fresh sweat. It smelled of Honey and sex.

Mori held Honey's hips to lift him, and because of their height difference, Honey had to prop himself up on his elbows; his cheeks were flushed, and parts of his hair had wet tips that clung to his skin. This was what Mori had been waiting for. Every step he had taken to approach Honey seemed to culminate at that moment, and Mori knew it would be without compare.

With great care Mori guided himself all the way in, very slowly, and Honey's eyes welled up with tears. It was excruciating to watch, but Mori remained still – Honey pressing tight around him – because he wouldn't stop until he had taken this to complete fruition, and Honey's eyes were resolute in their decision. Mori spent five quiet minutes soothing Honey, fondling his hair and body gently. Their eyes stayed locked the entire time, and when Honey was ready, he gave a slight nod. Mori was nervous and excited, his heart beating like crazy, out of rhythm. He slid out slowly, then in again, delicious tension driving a deep sigh out of his throat. He picked up a little speed, and soon Honey started moaning, complete abandon expressed on his pretty face. It was the best thing. So good that Mori thought he could die from it. Maybe he already had; surely heaven couldn't be any better than this.

Mori fell on his back bringing Honey with him, and thrust up into him as hard as he could. Honey had his nails firmly dug into the flesh of Mori's chest, and was moaning so loud that Mori was sure the entire house could hear him. It filled Mori with fierce, fierce pride.

Mori's pleasure swelled and swelled, wave after waver after wave, always higher, until he couldn't take it anymore and came inside Honey, gasping raggedly, his body almost cramping from the strong spasms. He stayed still for a bit, breathing heavily, with Honey looking down at him.

"I'm not done with you," Mori said, in between deep pants, grabbing Honey by the buttocks and pushing him towards his face, so Honey was kneeling over his chest. Honey understood, and bent forward, leaning on his extended arms. His hard shaft was right before Mori's face for him to revel on, and so he did – stroking and taking turns kissing and sucking, until Honey came, half on Mori's cheeks and around his parted lips, and half inside his mouth. Honey moaned and whimpered the entire time as if he was in deep pain, but Mori knew it was pleasure, and didn't stop until Honey pulled himself out and fell backwards on the bed, exhausted and out of breath.

Everything was still for a while, as they recovered their breaths. Mori realized he had been right; in all of his desperate attempts to become as close as he could to Honey, nothing had ever compared to this. Ever. And it made him ecstatic, because he knew what it meant. That Honey had accepted him.

Honey shuffled on the mattress and moved to lie beside Mori. They gazed at each other, Mori didn't know for how long. After a while, he felt like saying something.

"I'll always be loyal to you."

Those were the words of his oath. Honey touched his cheek.

"I love you, Takashi."

Mori looked into Honey's eyes, and felt like crying.


End file.
